Stardust
by staryskylines221
Summary: Lyon has been visiting Fairy Tail, in hopes of winning over his beloved Juvia , for months. He has now become good friends with Lucy but what happens when one day Gray and Juvia lash out at Lucy for her friendship with Lyon? Will Lyon finally have his water mage or will it stir something up between him and Lucy and what about Gray?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey you guys, so here is another story for you to (hopefully) enjoy. Right now I have so much time on my hands so I'm like why not post more stories and update! It's also because I totally love you guys and fairy tail. Which I do not own but if I did oh you better believe that our girl Lucy would not be single! Hehe….

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Lyon." Lucy called to the silver haired mage.

"Hey, Lucy. How are you today?" He asked as he sat down next to her at the bar in Fairy Tail. As to why he was at her guild could be summed in one word. Juvia. It was no real secret that the ice make mage was head over heels for the water mage but as fate should have it said water mage was head over her stalker heels for Gray Fullbuster. Lucy couldn't help but feel sorry for Lyon, he came here almost every weekend just so he could talk to his crush but she would ignore him and continue her scary habit of following her team mate around. And this had been going on for at least three months! How could Juvia just ignore him like that? But then again the raven haired was no better, constantly putting of the task of rejecting Juvia. Lucy was starting to wonder if he truly didn't like her or was just too shy to admit his feelings. But in the few months that Lyon had begun to visit the guild him and Lucy had become great friends. They talked via communication lacrima and sometimes they even hung out, usually that consisted of watching movies at her place.

"I'm doing well and yourself?" she asked him and just shrugged and order a bowel of vanilla ice cream to which she promptly erupted into a fit of giggles. "You know I like cold things…" he said his face sporting a soft blush. Once Mira came back with his ice cream he quickly scooped up some and shoved it in his mouth.

"Yeah I know I was just teasing you, Ly." She said using her nickname for him and he just grunted. When he set the spoon down she picked it up and scooped up some for herself. Eating her stolen spoonful she smirked at him causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Cheeky brat." He said snatching the spoon back from her. But none of them noticed a certain squealing take over mage watching the whole thing.

"So Lyon did you finally give up on our water mage? Are you going out with Lucy?" Mira asked them wiping down the bar looking innocent. But they knew better to think that the match making obsessed mage was acting innocent questions. Lucy shook her head no.

"No I still like, Juvia and Lucy and I are just friends." He explained to which the white haired mage pouted causing them to sweat drop.

"Mira you know he likes her, I don't know why you would think otherwise. For Mavis sake he is here every weekend." Lucy scolded the older mage softly making sure she didn't hurt her motherly figures feelings. She didn't really mind the takeover mages usual antics but when it regarded the situation with Lyon, Juvia and Gray she grew irritated. It felt like both Gray and Juvia were stringing people along and she did not like that but she also knew that it was not her place to say anything. Sensing her mood Lyon quickly smoothed his blonde friend's hair, trying to get her to calm down. It worked, she released a sigh and she went back to sipping her strawberry smoothie.

But neither of them knew that a certain water mage watched the whole thing with angry eyes. Juvia made her way over to the bar and sat on the other side of Lucy.

"Hey Juvia." Lucy smiled at her but Juvia just ignored causing the stellar mages eyebrow to raise in question. Lyon and Mira were shocked to see that the blue haired mage blatantly ignore the blondes warm greeting.

"Juvia wants to know what love rival is doing with Lyon-sama?" Lucy was baffled at the question and her mouth hung open in shock. Suddenly she was all too aware that the rest of the guild were watching the ordeal.

"Well Lyon and I are friends. We were just talking." Lucy explained although she couldn't understand the reason she had to even explain herself. She had done nothing wrong but somehow Juvia made her fell as though she did.

"Why does love rival think its ok to befriend Lyon-sama? Do you wish to steal him from Juvia?" At this point even Master's mouth was agape. For the life of him Lyon could not understand why his beloved water mage was acting this way. She had done nothing short of ignore his existence since he started visiting Fairy Tail and now her she was acting like Lucy was stealing from her.

Now it was Gray's turn to step in. "To be honest, I have been wondering what was up with you and Lyon lately. Care to enlighten us?" Gray asked his team mate with something acute to malice lacing his deep voice. Lucy could not believe what was happening. Had she really done something wrong by befriend the silver haired ice mage? She felt tears threaten to spill out of her brown eyes and she had to blink rapidly to prevent it.

"Like I said we are just friends." She told them.

"Like I'm going to believe that crap!" Gray yelled eliciting a flinch from the stellar mage. Lucy began to feel her blood boil with rage.' How dare they talk to her this way?!'

"As you may be aware, Lyon had been visiting our guild for a few months now in the hopes of winning your affections Juvia. How is that only now you seem to be aware that he is here? And so you know in the time that he was visiting was the time I befriend him. I have done nothing wrong and damn sure don't deserve to be talked to like this!" She screamed as tears spilled from her eyes. She felt betrayed but more than that she somehow felt dirty. Juvia stood, leering over the crying blonde beauty. Sensing what was about to happen, Lyon reached out to pull his blonde friend back but was too late.

A loud slapping noise could be heard throughout the guild and they watched in horror as Lucy held her now red cheek in her small hand. Mira became piqued at the sight of someone slapping her beloved adopted daughter. "Juvia!" she yelled already in her Sitri Soul. Juvia stepped back but not without glaring at Lucy. "What is wrong with you?!" the bar maid continued to yell as she floated over to stand beside Lucy. Several other guild members including Lisanna, Natsu and Wendy along with Erza were caring for the stellar mage.

"Juvia is upset because love rival is whoring around with Lyon-sama!" At this point Lucy began hyperventilating. Of course she was a virgin, she never once had a boyfriend but they never stopped people who were jealous of the blonde's looks to call her names, one of the names being whore. The memories of such name calling hit the fore front of her mind painfully and she sobbed loud. This was supposed to be her home yet why was she getting hit and yelled at for something as small as making a new friend?

Her sobs were heart breaking for the guild and even more so for Lyon. The stellar mage had become a precious friend to him, supporting his love life since the day he decided to visit her guild. She had stayed up with him at odd hours when he felt the need to voice his love for the water mage going so far as to point out Juvia's good points herself. He had very few friends due to his past and the guild he was in and seeing her hurt like this was tearing at him in ways he had not expected. He kneeled down next to her trying his best to soothe her by smoothing her hair and promises of strawberry smoothies but nothing was working. He looked at her and gasped when their eyes meant, they were dull and lifeless so unlike the usual beautiful brown eyes he enjoyed seeing when he came to Fairy Tail. He cradled her against his chest while running his fingers through her silky golden locks.

"What the hell is wrong with you ice princess?!" Natsu yelled already engulfed in flames. He would not tolerate anyone hurting his nakama, especially his best friend Lucy. He had brought her to the guild, protected her from danger and he would protect her from the slander she was unjustly facing now.

"Stay out of this flame brain!" Gray yelled although he was already feeling guilty for hurting Lucy. He knew that his team mate was not that kind of girl and that she did not deserve what Juvia and he were doing. But he could not get over his jealously towards Lyon. Gray knew he had a thing for the stellar mage but kept quiet about for the fact that he did not want to ruin their friendship and look what that lead to. He flinched when he heard her sobs and his blood boiled when Lyon held her. He tried bit back a remark but it was useless. "Yeah you guys look like real good friends. I feel sorry for Lyon that he has to deal with someone trying to sneakily win his attention." The words spilled out his mouth like acid.

Natsu readied his hand to punch the ice mage but was cut short when Loke appeared out of nowhere and beat him to the punch. "Don't you dare talk about my Master like that! You both know that Lucy is not that type of woman!" The lion spirit yelled as he punch the raven haired ice mage over and over again, sometimes even calling on Regulus. Juvia stood back her eyes narrowed and darkened as she leered at the blonde beauty.

"Juvia does not know what to think of love rival anymore. Juvia is ashamed to breathe the same air as love rival." She said but she did not mean it. It was jealous rearing its ugly head and Juvia could do nothing to stop the disgraceful emotion from showing. She knew she held no feelings for Lyon but she liked the attention he gave her and she was hoping that it would help her Gray-sama grow jealous. She wanted to stay quiet, she wanted to apologize to Lucy who had been nothing but sweet to the water mage even after the Phantom Lord incident. Juvia tried pushing her emotions aside and began her walk towards the stellar mage but was cut off by Gajeel.

"Bunny girl don't deserve this shit you're giving her." The iron dragon slayer was beyond pissed. For one what hurt bunny girl hurt the shrimp and he could not have that. For two bunny girl was one of the few people he truly talked to inside the guild. Sure they were his nakama and he would protect them with his life but the blonde had become his friend and he was pissed that they were treating her like this.

Master Makarov watched his children from his seat on the banister above the first floor with sad eyes. Never had he seen the loving celestial maiden so broken and never had he seen Gray so vicious even with Natsu, his rival. What shocked him even more was Juvia's behavior. He could see that both mages were running on one emotion and that was jealously but he could not figure out what they were jealous of. He watched Gajeel cut off the path from Lucy to the water mage with pride, the iron dragon slayer was a recluse but he knew that he had a soft spot for the stellar mage and the solid script mage. He decided now was a good time to intervene so he allowed his hands to stretch and grown until he was able to grab hold Juvia and Gray with one hand and Lyon and Lucy with the other. Silently he place the silver haired ice mage and the stellar mage inside the infirmary while he held onto the water mage and the younger ice mage. He was going to have a long talk with these two with the help of Mavis and Mavis help him if they were able to withstand their punishment.

Inside the infirmary Lyon carried Lucy over to a bed and set her down. Once they were alone the blonde had stopped sobbing but she just shivered continually. Lyon did not know what to do so he sat so her head was resting in his lap on the bed. His legs were sprawled out in front of him, on the bed, but next to Lucy's back. "Lucy, I am so sorry this happened. Please talk to me." He begged he was truly beginning to get scared at her reaction to the whole damned ordeal. "Come on Lucy talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help." Lucy listened to his pleads and sighed. She needed to calm down so she could go home.

"Lyon can you take me home? I just….I just want to go home." She asked and his heart broke but he nodded his head at her request. He picked her up bridal style and headed towards the guilds doors. Once downstairs he felt all eyes on them and Lucy buried her face into his chest. He was soon stopped by the rest of the members of Team Natsu, Levy and Gajeel.

"Is bunny girl going to be ok?" the wild raven haired man asked and he nodded but sighed.

"She will be fine she just wants to go home. The whole damn situation took a huge toll on her." They nodded their heads and I lowered my gaze to the floor feeling guilty.

"Do not burden yourself with guilt over this matter. It is not your fault nor is it Lucy's." Titania told me and I just grunted.

"Erza's right, you don't need to feel guilty. Besides Luce enjoys your friendship, she looks forward to your visits and she has a lot of fun with you. That isn't anything to feel guilty over. The ones at fault are Juvia and Gray and I'm sure that the ice cube and the stalker already feel guilty." Natsu said as he stroked Lucy's hair. His onyx eyes were filled with worry as he watched his best friend shiver relentlessly. "You're stronger than this Luce. You know that stripper is already feeling sorry for what he did and so is the stalker. Don't beat yourself up over this, we are proud of you for making a new friend so don't feel guilty. Go home and rest, I'll check on you in the morning." He said and she nodded into my chest not looking his way but she had stopped the shivering to which he was grateful.

"Be strong Lu-chan!" Levy called and Wendy nodded her head in agreement as I walked out the guild still holding Lucy. It did not take us long to reach her house and once inside she visible relaxed.

"Thanks Lyon…" She said as she sat down in a chair in the living room. Grunting in response I pulled a blanket over her. Lucy sighed as she cocooned herself inside the blanket. Thanks to her friends she had calmed down quite a bit and being home helped her a lot as well. She looked over at the ice mage who was just staring into space from her sofa. Worried she got up and flopped down next to him pulling him inside the large fluffy blanket with her. "What's on your mind, Ly?" She asked and she watched his face stiffen. Lyon didn't know how to put everything he felt into words, but he knew that whatever he would say Lucy would understand.

"I have never seen Juvia like that." He said softly and Lucy could hear the uncertainty in his voice. She knew that Lyon was probably doubting Juvia's character and that was the last thing Lucy wanted. She reached up and cupped the side of his angular face, making him look at her. Lyon gasped when looked into her once again soulful brown orbs. He really did adore those pair of brown eyes and he never wanted to see them so lifeless again.

"Juvia is a good person, she is a little odd in my opinion but nonetheless she is an incredibly mage. She was just lost in her jealously that is all. Do not doubt what kind of woman she is, anyone can get mean when jealousy is involved. I still trust her and Gray that won't change." Lucy spoke confidently but she made sure to express her love and care for her nakama. Lyon was shocked. How could she speak of them that way when they, not long ago, treated her the way they did? Lyon looked at her wide eyed and she just giggled causing him to flush pink. Had she always been this strong? Was she always this caring and loyal? Lyon didn't know what to think as he stared at the beaming stellar mage. He leaned in closer to her and kissed the top of her head, causing her to blush and he smiled as he pulled away.

She was his precious friend, someone to cherish and protect. Someone to care for and love. And that was what he planned on doing. He would never leave her side, never would she fell lonely because he would be there as her friend. But the thumping of his heart as he looked at her left him confused. What was that feeling all about?

**Did you like it? Tell me if you did and I am sorry for any mistakes I will work on fixing them as I contiune to write. As they say practice makes perfect.**

**Please review and be gentle if you can. I really like Lyon and I think he is a waste on Juvia, not that I dislike Juvia.**

**Once again I would like to say how much I love fairy tail and the epic people who read my stories. I love you !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own fairy tail, but if I did, oh boy!

Lucy woke up to the feeling of the sun kissing her skin. She sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, trying to remember all that had happened the previous day. She sighed as she removed herself, however forcefully, out of bed. Walking into the living she was shocked to see Lyon asleep on her sofa.

Lucy walked over to the sleeping ice mage and shook him softly. "Lyon, wake up." She said and the silver haired man rolled over with one eye open to face the blonde. He grunted at her before closing his open eye, trying to ignore the fact that he was not a morning person, at all. When Lucy shook him again he groaned and sat up straight on the sofa.

"Good morning, sleepy head." The blonde mage giggled causing the ice make mage to narrow his eyes at her.

"Morning, Lucy." He said as he patted her hair. Lyon looked her over, her eyes were still puffy from crying and her nose was slightly red. He frowned as he stood up and without a word he pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down in a wooden chair. He pulled out of the things he need to make chocolate chip waffles, the blonde's favorite breakfast, and quickly got to work.

Lucy squealed happily at the familiar smell of her favorite type of waffle. She watched Lyon cook with ease and style and she couldn't help but find him attractive. He was tall and extremely well built. He conveyed a unique of air of goofiness and seriousness all at the same time. His spikey silvery white locks and smoldering onyx eyes were unique and jaw dropping in Lucy's opinion. And as the handsome mage stood in her kitchen making her breakfast the blonde suddenly felt self-conscious.

Of course the ice make mage had been in her home numerous times and he had even spent the night a few times. So why did this particular time give her a new feeling towards Lyon?

And of course Lyon was no different. He felt weird, in a good way, cooking for his blonde friend first thing in the morning. He was no morning person, even Gray knew that much about him, but seeing her face, hearing her giggles and the tender way she had woken him up put him in a better mood instantly. Even his beloved Juvia could not do that, not that she had even tried.

Once Lyon finished cooking he set the table and fixed Lucy and himself a plate of waffles and poured their drinks before he sat down. "Thank you, Lyon." She smiled brightly at him mustering a flush from the older mage. He nodded his head and watched as the blonde took her first bite of the chocolate chip waffle. Lyon chuckled as the stellar mages eyes widen and she moaned softly with appreciation. "Is it that good?" he asked her while eating his own food. He did enjoy cooking, although he rarely had the chance to cook for anybody but himself and a few of his guild members.

"It's so good! Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. She was really enjoying the food and the fact that he made it for HER allowed her to enjoy it all the more. She looked over to her onyx eyed friend and she smiled brightly. "Lyon thank you for everything, I mean it. Without you there yesterday and this morning I don't know what I would have done." Lucy told him and she meant every word she said. Without him there she would have been too shocked not to mention she would have doubted herself. Lyon nodded his head as he begun to clear the table. Once the dishes were washed and put away he leaned against the counter.

"We should go to the guild today, Lucy.'' Lyon watched for her reaction to what he had just suggested. He knew seeing Gray and Juvia would be no easy task for her but he knew that it had to be done as soon as possible. He did not want her to unconsciously start avoiding them because of yesterday's argument. He knew she loved her guild mates dearly and that if their relationship was strained it would hurt her immensely. He watched as the blonde just stared at him with uncertainty in her gorgeous brown eyes.

Lyon walked over to the stellar mage and pulled her by the waist into his chest for a hug. "It will be alright, remember the master talked to them? Lucy remember what you told me, that they are good people. Plus I will there with you every step of the way, I won't leave you, ok?" Lucy nodded tears gathering in her eyes as she listened to the touching words. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly to her.

"Lyon…." She whispered. She could not think of anything else to say to him, so she just said his name. She buried her face into his chest continually whispering his name.

Lyon was beyond flustered, he had never had a women cling to him like this and the way she was whispering his name was driving him crazy. Eventually the blonde let him and a sudden pang resounded in his chest. "I'm going to get ready so we can go. You should take a shower after me." Lucy told him and he shook his head.

"I don't have any other clothes with me." He told her and she just giggled and pulled out a golden key.

"I open thee, gate of the maiden, Virgo!" She chanted and not even a second later did a young women with pink hair in a maid outfit appear in a poof of gold light. Lyon had come to know each and every one of Lucy's spirits. He actually really liked them, although they could be a bit weird, especially the extreme masochist that was Virgo.

"Hello Princess, hello Master Lyon." The spirit bowed causing the short chains around her wrists to jingle. She then handed the ice maker mage a pile of clothes. "Here you are Master Lyon, thank you for caring for our Princess." With a bow and another poof of gold light she was gone. Lyon looked at Lucy in shock. Yes he knew her spirits well but he was not aware that they could bring her or her friends clothes.

"I know, its awesome right? These are clothes are from the Celestial Spirit World. I truly love anything Virgo brings me from there." Lucy clapped her small hands in delight as she left him to take a shower. Once inside the bathroom she sent her clothes on the sink and turned the hot water on. Lucy stripped quickly and happily stepped under the soothing water. She hummed in delight as the water hit her skin but she knew she was in a rush. The stellar mage scrubbed her hair and body quickly and once finished she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her body.

The blonde made quick work of brushing her hair and teeth and soon was dressed in a deep blue summer dress with a white pin stripe design. She let her hair down, skipping her usual side pony tail. She exited the bathroom and motioned for Lyon to go ahead.

Within ten minutes he was done and dressed in a shirt a tight fitted dark blue shirt with gold linings and black pants. The outfit was very different from usual wear but nonetheless he really liked it. Soon Lucy and Lyon were headed towards the guild. Along the way Lucy had summoned Plue and was now clutching him tightly to his chest. The walk to the guild was silent but comfortable, none of the awkwardness that a long standing silence could cause.

Once outside the guild doors Loke appeared, next to his Master, ready to defend her if something were to happen. Lucy hesitantly pushed open the guild doors and stepped inside. She was beyond nervous but having Lyon and Loke with her eased her nerves if ever so slightly.

The stellar mage walked over to the bar and sat down in front of Mira. "Hi, Mira."

Mira smiled happily at her favorite blonde and without hesitation hugged her from across the bar. "Hello Lucy, how are you doing today?" The eldest take over mage asked. Lucy smiled at her favorite bar maid.

"I'm ok, can I have a strawberry shake please?" Lucy asked nervously and Mira nodded her head and ran off to get her order. Lucy sighed and looked around the guild for two specific people and found them sitting at a table in the corner of the guild. Gray and Juvia were whispering to each other when they both looked up at towards the bar to see Lucy, Lyon and Loke. Lucy was looking at them, a nervous look in her eyes and a hesitant smile on her lips.

Gray could cry. He was the one that put that look on her face, the women he liked looked like that because of him. The raven haired ice mage ran his fingers through his locks, pulling at them with frustration. Yesterday Juvia and he talked with the Master about what had happened and the reason for their lashing out at Lucy. They both knew that they were being childish and that really hurt Lucy. Gray wanted so badly to apologize but he did not know how. He looked over at the blonde sadly before turning to look away.

Lucy jumped when she felt a hand on her lower back but calmed when she felt that it was a soothing cold one. She knew Lyon was trying to relax her and she was surprised at how well that worked. She turned away to face the bar once again when Mira showed up with her smoothie. The stellar mage thanked the takeover mage and began drinking her smoothie gratefully. Once she was finished she placed the jewels on the table and walked over towards Gray and Juvia.

To say Lyon was surprised at what he was watching was an understatement. Was she really that forgiving? Lyon did not know what to do as he watched Lucy walked toward her team mate and the water mage. He wanted so bad to go to her, to help her but he did not know if his presence would complicate things. Lyon looked to Loke with a pained expression gracing his angular face. "Just wait, she will let us know if she needs us." The lion spirit told him and Lyon clenched his fists but nodded his head.

Loke looked at the ice mage that had grown close with his Master, with a questioning eye. By the looks of things he felt strongly about his blonde Princess but he was too slow to understand. But then again Loke had been wrong before. He ran his hands through his wild ginger hair as he turned his attention towards his Master and savior.

Lucy sat down in a chair across from Gray and Juvia and smiled. "Umm…hi." She said towards them. Lucy was playing with a lock of her golden hair in order to hide her nervous shaking.

"Hey, Luce. How are you doing?" Gray asked the blonde.

"I'm ok, how are you doing?" The blonde asked and Gray smiled at her but she noticed that it did not reach his eyes.

"I'm not doing so well, Luce." He said honestly. He did not want to lie and act like everything was ok, he knew he had to apologize and make this up to her.

"Gray….?" She said confused and he rubbed the back of his neck trying to figure out how to get his words out.

"I can't even put into words how sorry I am Luce. I always thought I would be the one to protect you not hurt you. I am so sorry, Luce. I'm your team mate and your nakama and I never should have done what I did. Luce I want to cherish you as my friend and I was just jealous that you were spending so much time with Lyon and I acted childishly." He said as tears streamed down his face. Lucy immediately stopped him by reaching over the table to wipe away his tears.

"I'm alright Gray and I forgive you. You will always be my precious nakama." She told him and he nodded his head before getting up to hug her. Lucy hugged him back but he could feel the strain that was not there before and he gritted his teeth in order to keep back his tears. He pulled away and left the two girls alone together.

"Love-rival, Juvia wants to apologize to you. Juvia is sorry that Juvia hurt her nakama that way. Juvia was jealous just like Gray-sama and Juvia handled it badly. Juvia….Juvia still wishes to be Lucy's friend." The water mage said trying hard to hold back her tears.

Lucy was shocked the Juvia called her by her name. Juvia was being truly serious and it touched Lucy. The blonde patted the beautiful water mages hair softly. "I'm happy that you called me by my name Juvia. I'm lucky to have a friend like you and Gray and I am sorry that I made you uncomfortable. Thank you for apologizing and I forgive you."

Lyon watched as the two girls hugged and he smiled softly at the sight. Lucy had this way with people that he couldn't describe and it intrigued him. But he had watched both accouters and he knew that the relationship between all three was going to take time in order for it to be the same. The females separated and Lucy walked towards him with a bright smile that literally took his breath away. It was true she was breath taking beautiful especially when she smiled. Lyon had never felt this strongly when Juvia smiled but once again none of the water mages smiles were meant for him were there because of him. So why was it easy to make this gorgeous stellar mage smile and why did her smile affect him so much.

Lyon watched with narrow eyes as she walked towards him. Her hair was swishing softly and her hips were swaying back and forth. He was noticing things about that he had not before. How she had a tiny waist and a luscious back side, her breasts were large and perky. She had curves in all the right places and it was enticing.

Loke watched the older ice mage with amusement in his feline like green eyes. He knew the look in his eyes as Lyon watched his Master. He could see the desire in his coal eyes and it amused him that the man had no idea what he was feeling was beyond friendship and lust. Loke wondered how long it would take the two to get together and he decided to help the idiot pair along.

"Hello Princess, how about we take a mission together with Lyon?" Loke asked Lucy and she pondered the question. She had not gone on a mission in a few weeks and she never been on a job without her team. She looked at Lyon and nodded her head. She was comfortable with him and she knew that he was capable plus she trusted him.

"Sure if that's ok with you, Lyon then I am all for it." The blonde said to the white haired ice mage.

Lyon thought about it before he answered. He really had nothing to do and the thought of being with Lucy longer made him happy. He also was excited to watch her fight, you could tell a lot about a mage about the way they fought. "Yeah, I'm in."

**Hey you guys here is a new chapter! **

**Please review and tell me what you think, I would really love if you did.**

**I love writting for you guys and I hope more people write stories about Lucy and Lyon. **

**Love you~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy and Lyon were now sitting in a cart in the back of the train heading towards the town Sica. Lucy was sitting opposite of her traveling partner, observing him through lidded eyes. Ever since Loke brought up the idea of doing a mission together a few days ago Lyon had been acting a bit odd. Whenever the blonde was around the ice make mage seemed to be flustered which caused the stellar mage to worry she had done something wrong.

Lucy finally looked at the white haired boy directly but somehow she felt nervous. What would she do if she really had upset him? Would she get left behind? Tossing the negative thoughts aside she silently asked Mavis for help before opening her mouth.

"Lyon?" Lucy asked and Lyon's eyes instantly stared into his companions brown orbs.

"Yes?" His deep voice seemed too resonant throughout the blonde causing her to shiver slightly.

"I just wanted to ask if I've done something wrong." Lyon was somewhat shocked at her question. Yes he knew that he had been acting a bit different as of late, but had his slight change been so obvious that it had worried the gorgeous blonde. He looked her over and it was obvious that she was indeed worried, her fists were constantly clenching and unclenching and her eyes were sullen.

"No Luce, you have done nothing wrong, I promise you that." His answer didn't seem to be enough for her, she was still tense. Of course she was, what with everything that happened with Gray and Juvia how could she not be tense about this.

"Luce…" The onyx eyed man whispered as he moved to sit beside her. He angled his body so he was facing her and he knotted his fingers in her unbelievably silky golden locks. He gently tilted her head so she was looking into his eyes. "You did nothing wrong, I'm just being weird because I have a lot on my mind. I am sorry that I worried you this much. Please believe me. I would not lie to you." Lucy felt the conviction in his words and the determination in his eyes made her insides twist. It was crazy sexy the way he looked right now.

Lucy leaned so his fingers stayed knotted in her hair but so that foreheads touched. "Ok, Lyon." She said and for some reason his heart thumped in his chest. Being like this with her was such a wonderful feeling for the ice make mage. He felt a peace yet excited, he felt at home but on an adventure all at the same time.

Lyon felt Lucy pull away and as he felt his heart protest at the loss of contact she moved so her so she was leaning against his body, her legs thrown over his. The celestial mage tucked her head into his side and cuddled closer to him, loving the cool feel of his skin on hers.

Lyon was flushed. He didn't know what to do or even why she was sprawled out over his body but he knew he liked it. He felt a certain kind of contentment when she sighed happily against him. Lyon wrapped an arm around her middle and held her tightly, using his thumbs to run small soft circles over her skin. She yawned, her nose twitching a little at the act something she had done since she was a child.

The ice mage watched her with amusement laced eyes. He watched her plump lips part for a yawn and her small nose twitch like a cute bunny. He held back a chuckle but let a small smile grace his lips. She was truly adorable. Her breathing evened and he felt her heart beat decrease then steady, she was asleep. Well it didn't matter they still had at least another hour before they arrived in Sica.

Suddenly Loke appeared in the seat across from them in a flash of golden light. He wore his usual black suit and red tie, his ginger hair was a long mess and as he smirked he pushed up his tinted glasses to cover his feline eyes. Loke looked over at his Master, who was currently wrapped around the flushing Lyon. Loke couldn't help but chuckle at the sight, his Princess looked so cute!

"How are you doing?" Loke teased the ice mage. Lyon groaned at the obnoxious over grown house cat. Indeed Loke was his friend, especially since he was Luce's spirit and he knew how strong she felt about them, but the lion spirit could be a big pain.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Lyon eyed the lion spirit through narrowed black eyes.

"No reason, you just seem to be wrapped up in something." Loke laughed loudly much to Lyon's distain.

"Yes as you can see your Master is tired and I rather he sleep now than be tired and distracted later." The white haired man barked back, he did not appreciate being teased when he was so obviously flustered already. "Whatever you may be thinking don't. Besides I love Juvia." He said but Lyon could not feel the emotion in his words like he once had whenever he declared his love for the water mage.

Loke noticed as well since he looked at the Lamia Scale mage with worried eyes. "Do you really love her?" The spirit asked. Lyon looked at him with wide eyes surprised at the question. What surprised the mage even more was the uncertainty he was feeling.

"Even though I teased you, I hope you know you can talk to me about anything. Even though Lucy is my Master what you talk about to me will be between us, as friends." Loke told him honestly. He was rather fond of the ice mage that sat before him, especially since he didn't leave Lucy when his so called beloved Juvia went off on her. He could have used the opportunity to get in with the water mage but instead he was shocked and when the shock wore off he was beside the blonde beauty as if it was instinct.

Lyon didn't know what to do, did he talk to the spirit about his thoughts or did he keep quiet. Lyon looked apprehensively at Loke. Deciding he could trust him, Lyon started to speak.

"I feel so uncertain about Juvia and I don't know why. After her altercation with Luce, I just can't view her the same. I know that people make mistakes and Juvia did apologize but I just can't." Loke was surprised at how honest Lyon was being with him. He had expected the white haired man to hold back a little and it pleased him that he didn't.

"Do you know how I became Lucy's spirit?" Loke asked and Lyon shook his head no.

"She saved my life when I was exiled to the human world because the Celestial King saw that I was responsible for my old Masters death. I was in Fairy Tail for about two years when my magic was almost completely gone and that's when Lucy showed up. At first I ran from her, I was afraid of her since she was a Celestial mage and I knew that her spirits would recognize me and I didn't want that." Lyon listened with acute attention. He was really interested in this story especially since Luce was the hero here.

"Anyway when I felt that it was time for me to go, I went to my Master's grave and somehow Lucy managed to figure everything out. She knew that Karen Lilica was my Master and that she passed doing a job she couldn't handle. At the time Karen was treating her spirits poorly, using us as shields and abusing us, it was horrible. I drew the line when she wanted to keep Aries out in the human world for a week, so I switched places with her. As the leader of the Zodiacs I can do things they can't, I'm stronger in ways they are not, so I protected Aries by telling Karen that I would be staying in the human world until she relieved us of our contracts. I stayed in an old part of the city getting used to the suffocating feeling of the toxic air in this world and she would come by with promises of treating us better but I didn't give up so eventually she took a job knowing that she couldn't call on another spirit. She died on that job." Loke clenched his fists together, just thought of his old Master created a wide range of emotions in him but none of them as strong as guilt and anger. He looked over at Lyon who was patiently waiting for Loke to get his emotions in check.

Loke took a deep breath before continuing his story. "Like I said the Celestial King banished me from the Celestial World to die in the human world. I was already fading when Princess found me, she fought for me, and she even got the Spirit King to come to your world. She told him that she would fight for her friends even if that meant dying, she managed to open the gates of all her spirits. She fought so hard that she began to fade with me but the King stopped it, he said the love and affection she showed moved him to readjust his decision." Lyon was stunned. His eyes were wide with admiration as he stared at the blonde in his arms. Unconsciously he had tightened his hold on her when the spirit mentioned her fading, the thought of her being gone pained him deeply.

"Anyway what Lucy doesn't know is that I was in love with Karen for a certain period of time." Loke said.

"What?!" Lyon shouted causing the woman in his arms to stir. He shushed her, smoothing down her hair until she fell back asleep. Loke smiled warmly at the two, his heart warm as he watched the ice mage show such obvious affection towards his Princess.

"Yes, she was strong and beautiful a truly amazing mage. I made a contract with her but not long after I realized what she was, cruel. The point is that I was never truly in love with Karen, I admired her for her strength but all it was an infatuation that's all." Loke watched as Lyons eyes widen with understanding.

Lyon felt a weight lift from his shoulders when he realized why he was feeling uncertain about his feelings. Lyon was glad that he talked to Loke and even more so that Loke had given him insight to his feelings. "Thank you." Lyon said and Loke nodded.

Loke smiled and nodded his head before poofing away. The train came to a stop and Lyon shook the blonde awake softly. "Lyon?" Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. Lyon slushed at the sheer adorableness that he was witnessing. Lucy looked to cute waking up and Lyon was happy hearing his name be the first thing on her lovely lips as she awoke.

"The train has stopped, we better get going." Lucy nodded and stood up. They walked off the train and towards the client's house. For this particularly job the client was a young man by the name of Boris, he had dark brown hair with storm grey eyes and was tall and lean. His house was a cottage on the far west side of town, surrounded by the forest.

"Hello my name is Lucy and this is my partner Lyon, we are here for the job request." Boris nodded and led them into the living room to sit down.

"Thank you for accepting this request, I don't know what else I could do except to ask for help. My sister is really sick and the only herb that can help her is deep within this forest. I have tried to retrieve it on my own but when I stumbled upon the herb it was in a Wyvern's nest." Lucy nodded in understanding.

Lucy had been really excited about this mission since the reward was 420,000 jewels and 2 silver keys. In the words of her best friend, she was all fired up. Soon after talking to Boris Lucy and Lyon set out into the forest, following the map Boris had created. It was a very detailed map and it had made the mission a lot easier.

Lucy and Lyon had been walking for about 4 hours when they came upon a stream. They decided on taking a small break and both mages snack to the ground. Lucy was quick to pull of her shoes, so she could soak her feet in the water. The blonde hummed happily at the feeling of the cool water brushing her overly warm skin. She could not believe how hot it was! The walk so far had only caused her to sweat, pant and to feel the overwhelming need to strip!

Lucy glanced over at Lyon who had done just that, he had stripped down to his silver boxers. Lucy felt a brush creep on her cheeks and she turned to look away. Soon she felt her stomach clench and she grabbed her keys and called out Virgo.

"Punishment Princess?" The pink haired spirit asked as she bowed her head at her Master.

"No punishment, but do you think you could find something for us to eat? I'm sorry for asking, I would do it myself but it's so hot." Lucy asked her friend sheepishly. Lyon watched her with wide eyes, she was hot? Why didn't she say anything, he was an ice mage for crying out loud. Sure he was hot himself, the heat had trigged his hidden habit of stripping.

"Of course Princess! I would love to be of help, would you like to go for a swim while you wait?" Virgo said and Lucy nodded her head eagerly. Suddenly a black bikini with gold trimmings appeared in her hands and the blonde took it with gratitude. As Lucy walked behind a tree to change Virgo offered a pair of blue and silver swimming trunks to Lyon. Lyon took them gratefully and quickly changed before Lucy got back. He was floating in the stream when he heard a loud splash followed by happy giggling.

Lyon smiled as he looked up at Lucy who was gleefully diving into the water again. "Feeling better?" Lyon asked his friend as she dived into the water. Lucy popped out of the water and Lyon had to remind himself how to breathe. She looked amazing. Her blonde hair was clinging to her skin dripping wet, her curves were on display and her pale skin looked amazing in comparison to the black and gold of her swim suit. The sun was behind her making her look like she was glowing.

"Yeah I feel a lot better but I'm still hot." Lucy said and Lyon nodded his head.

Lyon moved towards her, icing his palms lightly. He placed his hand on her neck carefully and she gasped. His hand felt so cool! She let her head loll back giving him permission and access to her. Lyon's breath hitched as he watched her, she just gave him permission to touch her, although only to cool her down.

Lyon obliged her by running his iced hands across her collarbone, down her arms and across her stomach. "Mmmm…..'' he heard as his hand slid across her lower back and up her spine. Somehow the ice mage felt like he was on fire, but it was uncomfortable it was pleasant and enthralling. Suddenly the blonde entangled her fingers with his and brought them to her neck, sliding them up her neck to her face and into her hair. "Lyon that feels so good." She hummed and he had to fight for control. He knew she didn't mean it sexually but he liked how those words sounded coming out her pretty little mouth.

Soon Virgo was back with fruits and things to make a quick soup. The two mages swam around playing and enjoying their time together, as they waited for their food. They changed and ate, thanking Virgo for the wonderful and they were on their way again. Soon enough they found their destination, the herb was a small green plant with a purple flower and lying beside the plant was a big ugly gray and white wyvern. Lucy pulled out Sagittarius' key as well as Taurus calling them out so they could assist her, she knew that Loke would appear using his own power since he wanted to be a part of this mission somewhat. Lyon looked towards the blonde, she was in a battle stance her whip in her hands and her spirits surrounding, ready to protect their Princess. To say the sight excited him was an understatement, he was hot.

The wyvern raised its head, sniffing the air sensing intruders, seeing that Lucy cracked her whip at it. Lyon sent Ice-make eagles at its wings, making sure that it would stay earth bound. Lucy cracked her whip again tearing into the nose of the wyvern. "Lyon, I'm going to go get the plant!"

"Ok, be careful, I'll cover you!" Lyon called sending another group of ice eagles at the wyvern. Lucy could feel small amounts of her magic power leave her with every attack her spirits made. Lucy was just about reach the flowers when the beast whipped its tail at her, sending her towards a tree. Lyon felt his heart drop and the blood in his veins run cold as he watched the blonde been tossed like a leaf. Lucy was angered at being tossed out of the fight so with a flick of her wrist she had her whip wrap around the tail of the monster and pulled herself back in. She landed on the ground with a thump, seeing the plant she began to run towards them quickly grabbing them and running back towards Lyon. The ice make mage glanced at the blonde, making sure she was ok, before turning his attention to the beast. He could feel his heart pumping and the blood in his vein boiling, he let his outrage on the beast, sending attack after attack at the beast.

Lucy watched Lyon, astonished at the pure amount of power radiating off of him. Lyon seemed to be glowing a brilliant white and the air around the cooled considerably. It was unbelievably attractive. With the way Lyon was attacking the beast it was dead within minutes. Lucy quickly sent her spirits back to their world to rest and rushed to Lyon's side. "Lyon, are you?" She asked extremely worried about him.

Lyon was taken aback about what just happened, had he really killed the beast so quickly? Lyon was still shaking with rage when he heard Lucy's soft voice. Suddenly he was calm, the rage had vanished and now he just felt tired. He nodded to her not trusting his voice to talk and Lucy kept quiet, picking up on the vibe that he just needed time to come to terms with what had just happened.

Lucy wrapped an arm around his middle and helped him walk, both deciding that they needed to hurry, especially since the clients sister was sick. They made it back before sundown, hastily giving the client the herbs. Boris was crying now, happy that his sister would be well, he eagerly and gratefully paid the mages. Lucy and Lyon left Boris, wishing him and sister well, but headed out looking for a hotel since it was now dark. They had been walking only ten minutes when they came across a high class one.

Lyon began shaking his head no but was cut off by Lucy who had grabbed his head and started pulling him inside. Lucy didn't care how much the hotel would cost, she knew the ice mage was tired and would be sore soon from the amount of magic he had been using. Once inside Lucy headed towards the front desk where a beautiful red headed woman with glowing green eyes was. "How can I help you?" The woman asked.

Lucy smiled softly before talking, her training as an heiress taking over. "Yes I would like a room please."

They woman nodded glancing down towards the lacrima in her hand before looking back up. "Your just in luck, we have one room left. It has a single king sized room with a veranda, Jacuzzi and large bathroom. It will cost 10,000 jewels." The woman said but wasn't even looking at Lucy now, she was staring at Lyon. Lucy watched as the red head bit her bottom lip and stretched her hand out to only have it graze against his hand. The blonde froze in anger, what the hell was this redhead's problem? Lucy coughed, trying to get the hotel workers attention.

The redhead turned to the blonde her eyes narrowed in agitation. "Yes?" She snarled.

Lucy tried her hardest to reign in her temper, she took a deep breath and started talking. "Your 10,000 jewels? Here they are," Lucy handed the woman the jewels and the redhead took them with distain. Lucy clenched her fists together, her blood boiling. How could this woman be so damn rude?!

Lyon watched the blonde with curious eyes, what the hell was going on? He knew the redhead was flirting with him, that had been obvious but he didn't seen her interact with the stellar mage. Lyon watched as the redhead shoved a key in the blonde's hands, glaring as she did so, before turning her attention back to him. This woman was damn rude! He narrowed his eyes at her, grabbing Lucy and pulling her into his side as he did so. He leaned down burring his face in her hair. "Excuse me?" the woman asked annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

"Lucy, if it gets to hot make sure to cling to me in bed tonight. I'll cool you off, of course after warming you up." He said loud enough for both woman to hear. Lucy was blushing a bright red at his words, of course she knew he said it to upset her but somehow the thought excited her.

"Well costumers why don't you go up to your room, I'm sure you will enjoy it." The lady said before ignoring them completely.

Lucy and Lyon were laughing hard as they made their way to their room. Once inside, Lucy gasped at how beautiful it was. The room was candle lit showing off the deep red walls. A Jacuzzi sat large in the far left corner of the hotel room, on the far right was a small kitchen. In the middle along the other wall was a large king bed with a TV. Lacrima across from it.

"Lyon you should rest, go take a shower." Lucy told him and he nodded his head softly.

"Before that, which keys did you get this time?" Lyon asked with genuine interest.

Lucy smiled happily as she pulled two silver keys from her back pocket. She gazed at them lovingly, checking the key over. The first silver key was shaped as a tail at the top and towards the bottom were two fangs. Lucy gasped with excitement. "Lupus, gate of the wolf." She sent the key on her key ring then turned to the next one. This key had two giant wings at the top wrapped in what seemed like flames. "Phoenix the bird of living flames!" She had received two magnificent keys.

Lyon watched as she looked them over with gentle eyes, he smiled as Lucy told him that he would contract them tomorrow. He moved to take a shower and Lucy laid down on the bed, tired from the battle and instantly falling asleep.

**Hey you gu**ys here is another chapter! I had alot of fun writing this and I hope you have a good time reading this.

Please review and let me know what you think!

Thank you for reading, love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy woke up to two cool arms wrapped around her waist. Even when just waking she knew instinctively whose embrace this was, Lyon. The blonde wiggle her body so she could face the sleeping ice mage but being careful so she would not wake him. Once she was turned she looked up at him, admiring his face in his sleeping state. He looked the utter definition of peace, his lips were slightly curved up into a smile his face relaxed and his eyes closed with sleep. Lucy stifled her giggles when he started mumbling something about beating Gray.

After a few more seconds of watching her companion the blonde knew that it was time to wake the ice mage up but somehow she felt reluctant too. She did not want his arms to remove themselves from their place around her. Blushing at her inner thoughts she snuggled closer to him, her chest pressed against his. She wrapped her arms around him using one of her hands to play with his hair, racking her tiny fingers through his spikey mane. She remembered one conversation that she had with Lyon about hair colors and how he often got comments about how weird his white silver hair was. She had immediately denied any notion that his hair was weird, instead she had expressed to him how much she loved his hair. To her it reminded her of the first fresh fallen snow. She loved snow. It was almost magically to her, how it soft it was and how it was such a pure color of white but especially because of the way it glistened enchanting in the sun light.

She felt Lyon stirring next to her breaking her out of her train of thoughts, she watched as his muscles tensed, stretched and the relaxed as he woke up. Suddenly chocolate brown eyes were staring into onyx eyes. "Lucy…" Lyon mumbled.

"Good morning, Nix." She smiled at him. Lyon raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He was used to her giving him nicknames but this one confused him.

"Nix?"

"It means snow in Latin. I rather like it." Lucy puffed her cheeks out in a pout to which her partner only chuckled.

Lyon used his finger to poke her gently in the cheek, watching as she expelled air. He knew that his hair reminded her of the snow she was so fond of and he whole heartily welcomed the pet name.

"Do not pout, I like it." He told her and she looked up at him with weary brown eyes.

"Really?"

"Promise." He chuckled as she smiled brightly once she realized that he truly was fond of the name. Suddenly he was all too aware that he was holding her, her chest seemingly pressed against his. He bit back a groan as he body became aware that her large bust was against him. Unknowingly his hand had begun sliding down her body, tracing and memorizing ever curve that made up the beautiful blonde along the way. He buried his face into her hair while his hands roamed her and once he heard her give off a breathy moan he stopped to look up. Blushing furiously when he saw his hands were gripping her backside softly. Not even thinking of letting go he looked at her. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and her lips were slightly parted. He gripped her a bit harder before letting go and moving a bit away from her.

"I'm sorry." Lucy looked up at him as he apologized. She knew she should have felt uncomfortable with the way he had just touched her but she wasn't. Sure she was embarrassed, she had never had a man touch her like that before, but somehow his hands on her body just felt….right. Looking up at him she shook her head softly.

"It's….ok." She muttered much to his surprise. Surely if it had been Natsu or Gray she would have 'Lucy Kicked' them before they had the chance to take another breath. So why was she being so lenient with him? Even though he was confused he was not about to press his luck on the matter so he let it go, telling the blonde that they should get ready to leave. Lucy nodded her head grabbing her bag and heading to the shower.

Remembering that she had new keys to make a contract with Lucy hurried her usual slow pace in the bathroom. Skipping her bath for a hot shower and skipping her time she took to relax in the comfort of the warm water. Once she finished her shower she dried off, skipping drying her hair since it was going to be hot out and dressed in a white sweet heart summer dress with a light blue trim. Once she was out of the bathroom she practically pushed Lyon inside so he would hurry. He chuckled, which she ignored and did as she wanted and entered the bathroom.

Lucy was rushing around their hotel room, cleaning and packing when Lyon immerged from the bathroom wearing dark jeans that were lose around his hips and a white v neck shirt. He looked good and Lucy had to busy herself even more to keep from staring at him. Once she was done packing for them she slipped on a pair of silver gladiator sandals and clipped on her belt equipped with her keys and whip. She waited patiently as Lyon put on a pair of black combat boots and when he was done she grabbed his hand and rushed out the hotel and towards and empty field, only stopping at a café to grab something to eat. They both had just finished munching on their muffins when they entered a clearing east of the town. Lucy squealed happily as she ran forward clutching her new keys happily. Making sure that Lyon was ok first and smiled when he nodded at her she grab the Phoenix key first.

"I open thee, gate of the bird of living flames, Phoenix!" She shouted with authority and warmth and with a beam of golden light appeared a tall man with matted blazing red hair and golden eyes. He wore only white lose pants, which reminded her of Natsu's usual wear, no shirt or shoes. On further aspect she saw that from his back sprouted brilliant wings that were all the shades of fire and across his chest were tattoos that seemed to be tribal markings of some sort. She was awed at her new spirit.

"Hello master." The man said, his voice unearthly deep. Lucy frowned when she heard how her new spirit addressed her.

"Please don't call me master, I'm a friend." She smiled brightly at the spirit who smiled softly at her.

"I see you must be the Princess everyone is so enamored with back home. It is a pleasure and an honor to work with such a beautifully hearted mage." Phoenix spoke, his eyes already burning with fierce love and protection towards the celestial princess.

"I am so excited that I get to work with you now!" Lucy clapped her hands together happily before talking again. "What exactly are you capable of Phoenix?" She asked respectfully.

"Thanks to you I am able to wield as much power as I do now. I am able to obviously use fire magic as well as fly, but my fire does many a things. It can wound, heal, shield if need be. Since the Phoenix is the bird of regeneration, in battle if I am wounded unlike the others I can still stay and help. I can use my regeneration power on the other spirits you call forth to battle so they do not have to leave as soon as they are wounded. But of course it its limited." Lucy listened attentively as her spirit spoke to her. She over the moon with happiness that she had gained not only a strong spirit but a spirit that was so willing to help her.

"Thank you so much Phoenix. You are truly amazing, I can't wait to work with you." With that said the red head bowed before disappearing back to his realm.

"Thank was awesome!" The blonde bounced around happily causing Lyon to smile at the younger mages antics. Suddenly she was serious again as she gripped her other key.

"I open thee, gate of the great wolf, Lupus!" she shouted and once again another pillar of golden light shone brightly in the field. Once the light dispersed another tall man appeared. He had wild raven black hair that either clung to his face and neck or spiked out in opposite directions and on top of his head were a pair of black wolf ears. On his forehead was a dark blue tattoo of a crescent moon which connected with spirals that surrounded his eyes, which were a glowing silver, and down towards his neck and ending with a wolf tattoo covering the side of his chest were his heart was located. Like Phoenix he wore no shoes or shirt only a pair of black lose black jeans. Suddenly Lucy noticed something swishing behind him and she smiled softly when she noticed a matching black tail to his wolf ears. As Lucy watched him she raised an eyebrow when he tilted his head back but smiled when he let lose an ear piercing howl.

"Master." He said and his voice somehow reminded Lucy of the night, well if something like that was possible anyway.

"I'm your friend, I don't like when my spirits call me Master." Lucy explained and the wolf man narrowed his eyes and started sniffing the air.

"You must be the Princess Phoenix was going on about to that idiot cat Leo." He smiled showing rows of bright white teeth and two sets of very sharp canines.

"Did you just smell that he was here?" Lupus nodded his head, his tail swishing behind him.

"Phoenix smells of raging embers, you smell of starlight and vanilla and your companion smells of winter and mint. As the wolf I am a tracker, a hunter. I am able to use shadow magic as well as calling on the power of the moon. Unlike Phoenix I have two forms, my human form and my wolf form. I am fiercely loyal to my wielder and I shall not tolerate harm coming towards my Princess." He growled lowly. Lucy smiled at her wolf spirit.

"Thank you Lupus I look forward to working with you. I'm glad to have you as a new friend. Just like you are protective of your mage I am protective of my spirits." I narrowed my eyes conveying that I will not tolerate harm coming to them. Lupus nodded his head before howling and leaving to return home.

Once both spirits were contracted Lucy noticed that neither had taken a lot of magic to keep in her world and because of that she was excited. She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed when Lyon approached her. "Your spirits are amazing, Lucy." He said truthfully. He had been completely awed at them and awed at how quickly they became attached to the blonde.

Lucy smiled at Lyon and wrapped him in a hug. "Thanks for coming on this mission with me."

"Anytime. I'm glad I got to come with you." He said wishing that this could happen all the time. She was easy to work with, strong and hard working. He soon found out why her team had been so worried about someone taking the gentle girl away from them.

"Let's go home." She smiled and walked off towards the train station with the ice mage next to her. After a twenty minute walk and purchasing tickets they were on their way back to Magnolia. Once they found an empty seat they both took a seat next to each other. Lucy instantly scooted closer to the ice mage, wrapping her arms around his torso and snuggled her face into his chest. "So are you staying another night in Magnolia or are you going back to your guild?" She asked him and he shrugged.

Soon Lucy began feeling the heat of the summer and she opened the train window to let in a breeze but it wasn't enough. Remembering that Lyon helped her cool of she moved so she was seating on the bench clutching her legs to her. "Lyon…."

"Yes?" Lyon looked at the blonde who was now blushing.

"It's….hot." Lyon smiled at her immediately understanding what she wanted. He stood up and closed the curtain to their cart, icing his body as he did so. He sat down and pulled her so she was straddling his lap, her head resting on his shoulders. He held her tightly to him as she wrapped her legs around him sighing in content. After what felt like a few minutes but in reality ended up being a few hours they arrived in Magnolia.

"Come on Lucy, were here." He tried tugging her off but she just clung to him more.

"Don't let go. So comfy." She mumbled as she snuggled her face into his neck. Lyon sighed, making sure she was holding on tight before standing up grabbing their bags and headed off the train avoiding the glares and stares of others.

Once they were off the train he immediately head towards Fairy Tail, knowing full well that she wanted to go their first. Once outside the guild doors he softly pushed them open, trying not to draw attention to himself when suddenly a chair came flying his way. Lyon dropped their bags and iced the chair causing it to fall to the ground.

"Look what you almost did Elfman!" A voice he knew to be Levy's cried out.

"You almost hit Luce!" Natsu shouted as he made his way towards Lyon.

"Sorry!" Elfman shouted saying that it was manly to apologize to which the guild just rolled their eyes.

"Hey is Luce ok?'' Natsu asked as he started patting his best friend's hair softly. Lyon felt his stomach clench but did nothing.

"Yeah, she just said she was hot so I'm cooling her off." Lyon explained to which Natsu raised an eyebrow at before chuckling.

"So she's using you as a human ice pack." The ice mage flushed before narrowing his eyes at the pink haired moron.

"Natsu?" Lucy called out and both boys instantly turned towards her.

"Sup' Luce! How was the mission? We missed you!" The dragon slayer whined to which Lucy jumped off Lyon and giggled.

"I have a surprise for you! Come with me!" She raced out towards the training ground that Fairy Tail just had built. Natsu was right alongside her and soon the rest of her team along with an interested Levy followed pursuit. Lyon was standing next to Lucy when she summoned Phoenix, smiling as bright as her spirits flames as she call him.

"Hello again Phoenix this is my friend Natsu, he uses fire magic as well." Lucy introduced the two happily.

"Cool Luce! Can I eat his fire?" Natsu asked with a spark in his eyes to which the blonde giggled.

"Phoenix do you mind?" Lucy asked and the spirit smiled.

"I have never known anyone to eat fire. I should like to see for myself exactly how that works." The red head man flapped his wings as fire engulfed them, making them even more radiant. Once his hands lite up, he created a v shape with them and sent a spiraling vortex of red gold and orange flames at Natsu. Lyon watched as Natsu's belly grew as he inhaled and ingested the flames from Lucy's spirit.

"Those are the best tasting flames I've ever had, besides Igneel of course!" The dragon slayer gave his signature smirk before smothering the stellar mage in a hug.

Lyon watched the guild members of Fairy Tail with an elated heart. The group was certainly reckless but caring and loving as well. He watched Lucy who seemed to glow as she came in contact with the guild. Her smile was larger, her eyes held more warmth if possible and all in all she was radiant.

"Breath taking isn't she." Lyon heard and he turned to see Gray standing next to him. Lyon grit his teeth when he took notice that Gray was speaking of Lucy.

"What do you mean?" Lyon asked.

"Lucy seems happiest when she is surrounded by the guild members. She glows." Gray said in a confident tone. Being on her team he knew more than the rest just how happy it made her to be here to be home.

"How do you even know what makes her happy?" Lyon growled. Ever since the incident with Gray and Juvia ganging up on Lucy he had let it go for the blondes sack but he had yet to tell Gray off. How dare this idiot come up to him speaking of the stellar mages happiness when he himself and almost wrecked it.

"I know I deserve that. I'm sorry to you as well, Lyon." Gray said shocking the elder ice mage. Lyon looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I was jealous. I liked Lucy, I still do in fact but I wrecked my chances with her. I was always the one by her side until you showed up and that raged something inside me. I took it out on her and that wasn't fair, I know that." Gray sighed before continuing. "I was the one, along with Natsu and Erza, who protected her, who entertained her, who she played with and suddenly you were there. Of course she never once let us feel like we were just old friends, which somehow made it worse. We were always with her, I was always with her. Even though I knew and felt all this I still hurt her. Lyon please take care of her." Lyon looked at the younger ice mage with wide eyes. He had not expected such a confession from the usually bottled up ice mage.

"What do you mean take care of her? Of course I will, were friends." Lyon said and Gray just smirked at him.

"Lyon I didn't know you were as dense as Natsu. It's obvious you are in love with her." Lyon stiffened. His body going into shock. He glanced back at the beautiful mage and his hear thumped loudly in his chest. His eyes widened and he had to stop himself before his jaw dropped in shock. How the hell had he been this stupid?

"Did he just noticed that he loves her?" Lyon looked up to find not only Gray but Natsu and Loke as well. The white haired ice mage looked up at Natsu. How the heck did this moron know before he himself even knew?

"So you finally figure it out?" Loke chuckled as he pat the ice mage on the back.

"I….." was all Lyon could make out causing the group of men to laugh. Lyon once again turned his attention to Lucy, watching as she talked softly to the sky dragon slayer. He watched as Wendy attached herself to Lucy as the blonde spoke of her new spirits. He smiled softly at them and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he loved her with his whole heart. "Mavis help me." He groaned out once again causing the group of men to chuckle.

"Like I said take care of her." Gray said with said eyes.

"Treat Princess well, if not her loyal lion shall step in." Loke smiled

"Luce still belongs with Team Natsu but I guess it can't be helped if you guys go on missions together once in a while. She's still my best friend though, you can't have that title!" Natsu exclaimed with his toothy grin.

"That's all great and stuff but she doesn't like me that way." Lyon deduced. Natsu, Loke and Gray just smiled and shook their heads.

"She loves you." Natsu said.

"But she's just too dense too notice." Gray told Lyon.

"She is starting too though." Loke smiled with confidence. Lyon raised an eyebrow at the lion spirit, silently asking how the hell he knew that. "For one, she did a summoning of new keys with you. She has never done that before unless was an emergency or with Natsu, her best friend. Two, she smiles differently at you it's more enchanting. Three, she has never gone on a mission with anyone else besides someone from Team Natsu, not even Levy. And four she keeps looking over here at you."

Lyon turned towards Lucy to find her looking at him, a slight blush tinting her cheeks as she smiled brightly at him. Lyon smiled back at her before they both turned to look away.

"How do I get her to notice?" Lyon asked in a whisper. He really was at a lost. The only other woman he wanted was Juvia and he had come to figure out that he truly did not want her. With Lucy everything was so different. He could be his genuine self with her. Unlike with Juvia they didn't just meet for emergency cases or when he came to her, they hung out naturally together and he wasn't always the one seeking her out she had come to him as well.

"Don't go stalker mood like you did with Juvia, although your determination is to be commended." Loke started with a serious tone lacing his voice. Lyon could visible see the fierce lion and protector coming out of the lion spirit. "Be yourself, like you have been doing so far."

"Luce likes to enjoy simple things. Fancy things always seem to remind her of her time in the Heartfilia place or whatever." Natsu added his portion to the conversation.

"Flame brain is right, Lucy likes to just hang out and relax a lot of the time. Once in a while take her out to a nice dinner but don't overdo it. I'm sure you will figure out the rest naturally." Gray smiled despite the ache he was feeling. It was his own fault that he was in this position and he was not about to ruin Lucy's future happiness. He would support her with his every being.

Lyon smiled at them, shocked once again by how this guild was. Of course Lamia scale was a fantastic guild but here in Fairy Tail was Lucy as well as so many possible friendships. Lyon thanked them before heading towards Wendy when he couldn't find Lucy.

"Hey Wendy, do you know where Lucy is?" Lyon asked the timid dragon slayer and she smiled softly at him before nodding.

"Lucy told me to tell you she was going home." Lyon nodded patting the sky dragon slayers hair softly before leaving. It took no time at all to reach her apartment. He knocked on the door and within seconds it opened, revealing a smiling brown eyed beauty.

"Hello Lyon." Lucy moved aside to make room for him to come into her home. Lyon stepped inside and once she closed the door he pulled her towards her living room and sat her down on the sofa before taking the seat next to her.

Lyon watched her before talking. He smiled took a deep breath and asked. "How would you feel if I joined Fairy Tail?"

XOXOXOXOXO

Thank you guys for reading my stories and for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter for Stardust. I would really like to know how you now feel about Lucy and Lyon together. I mean anything could happen in this epic fan fiction site right?

So please review and let me know what you think!

Love you guys


End file.
